


Distractions

by Xavantina



Series: Barisi ficlets [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's all there is to is really, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see, Nick, in my experience, the best way of keeping him from saying something idiotic is by giving his mouth something else to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“You see, Nick, in my experience, the best way of keeping him from saying something idiotic is by giving his mouth something else to do.”

It was a boast, obviously, fuelled by one drink too many and that certain high Barba always rides after he wins a case. He meant to provoke Amaro, remind him that yes, they’re fucking, Barba has made Sonny his little bitch, or whatever Amaro might think. Sonny didn’t particularly care until Amaro replied with: “I’ll have to try that some time.”

Sonny had choked on his beer. Barba had simply raised an eyebrow. “Will you now?”

Amaro had straightened, no doubt wanting to backpedal but being too proud. “He must be good, otherwise you wouldn’t keep him around.”

Sonny had felt like protesting (despite the fact that Amaro wasn’t exactly wrong), but one look from Barba stopped him.

“Do you want to find out?”

Amaro had swallowed visibly, his eyes darting from Barba to Sonny. “Are you serious?”

“What do you say, Sonny?”

Sonny had actually stopped to consider it before answering. “I’m in.”

And now they’re here, in Barba’s bedroom. Barba is undressing him with quiet efficiency, flicking buttons, unbuckling his belt, pushing down his pants and boxers. Sonny lets him do it, trying to keep eye contact with Amaro all the while, but Amaro is too busy staring at Sonny’s body as inch by inch is revealed until he is naked between the two clothed men. Amaro must approve; his eyes are growing dark, his pupils dilating.

“Why don’t you get on the bed, Nick?” Barba suggests. “Kneeling.”

Amaro seems to move on auto-pilot, climbing onto Barba’s bed. Barba’s hands land on Sonny’s naked hips and push him forward. Sonny complies, crawling after the other man, settling on all fours. He hears the nightstand drawer opening and closing, feels the bed dip behind him as Barba joins them. A warm hand runs along his flank, down the side of his thigh, up to squeeze his ass.

“Open his pants,” Barba orders softly and Sonny scrambles to obey. Amaro doesn’t resist until Sonny’s hand is drifting down the front of his boxers (he’s half-hard already).

“I’m not...”

“The next word out of your mouth had better not be ‘gay’,” Barba interrupts.

Amaro shuts his mouth.

Sonny actually finds it almost endearing that Amaro continues to cling to his silly notion of heterosexuality when he is, unless Sonny is very mistaken about Barba’s plans, about to get his dick sucked by another man.

The ‘click’ of the lube being opened sounds impossibly loud in the small room. Sonny stops moving, bracing himself.

“Keep going, querido.”

Sonny complies, hooking his fingers inside the elastic band of Amaro’s underwear and pulling downwards as far as he can, leaving pants and boxers around Amaro’s lower thighs. The other man is almost fully hard by now, and when Sonny reaches for him and gives his erection a couple of tugs, he groans loudly.

“Tease him. Slowly.”

Sonny strokes Amaro dick a few more times, then leans forward and flicks his tongue over the head, tasting the pre-come that he already formed at the slit. He is just about to repeat the action when a slick finger circles his entrance and pushes inside. Sonny’s grip on Amaro automatically tightens and Amaro lets out another pleasurable noise.

He knows what Barba means by ‘teasing’. Slow licks, slow strokes, slow sucks, only taking the head into his mouth. It’s hard for him to focus though, with Barba’s fingers working him open, distracting him every step of the way.

“Ready?”

Sonny hums in confirmation. He removes his mouth from Amaro’s cock, moaning as Barba enters him. Once he bottoms out, Sonny can feel the expensive fabric of his slacks against his ass. The knowledge that Barba hasn’t bothered to undress at all only fuels Sonny’s arousal. That little asshole, peacocking every step of that way. 

“Suck him off.”

Sonny does as told (again), taking Amaro’s cock into his mouth, sealing his lips tightly around his length. When Barba thrusts into him, Sonny moves with him, rocking forward.

Amaro curses in Spanish, thrusting further into Sonny’s mouth. Sonny doesn’t know Spanish, but whatever Amaro is saying, it sounds filthy as hell. It must be, because it makes Barba groan, grip Sonny’s hips tighter and slam into him, hard. Sonny braces himself on Amaro’s thighs to keep from toppling forwards.

Sonny doesn’t attempt to keep his own rhythm; he lets Barba’s thrusts move him back and forth, making Amaro’s cock slide in and out of his mouth. Soon enough Amaro starts responding in earnest, pushing his cock past Sonny’s lips over and over while Barba fuck his ass. Sonny lets himself get lost in the feeling of being used, of having both men take what they want from him. It feels almost therapeutic to be both the center of attention and have no immediate control over the situation. 

Amaro reaches his peak first, the rhythm of his movements growing uneven, and then he is filling Sonny’s mouth with hot come, groaning loudly while Sonny swallows everything he’s got to give. He doesn’t remove his mouth until Amaro starts squirming.

“You should reward him, don’t you think?” Barba’s voice is barely strained, despite the fact that by now he is fucking Sonny in earnest, each thrust threatening to send Sonny falling into Amaro’s lap.

“How?” Amaro asks.

“Jerking him off will do, won’t it, Sonny?”

Sonny whimpers in confirmation. His neglected erection is hard between his legs, and the thought of Amaro’s hands on it is enough to find his mind spinning.

“Sonny. Up.”

While Amaro shuffles closer on his knees, Sonny straightens into a more upright position, moving his hands to Amaro’s shoulders, clutching his shirt in his fists. The fabric is damp with sweat. 

In this new position, Amaro can reach Sonny’s cock, and he barely hesitates before wrapping his fingers around it, stroking it roughly. It’s exactly what Sonny’s needs. Amaro’s palm is slick with sweat and when he runs his thumb over the head of Sonny’s cock he gathers enough precome to allow Sonny to effortlessly thrust into his fist. Amaro tightens his grip. Sonny is so busy focusing on the hand on his dick and the cock in his ass that he is caught utterly off-guard when Amaro’s lips are suddenly pressed against his, working them open, followed by an insistent tongue. Sonny moans happily into Amaro’s mouth, digging his fingertips into Amaro’s shoulders. 

His orgasm builds slowly at first and then hits him all at once when Amaro’s twists his hand just so while Barba dick hits his prostate once-twice-thrice in quick succession. He comes all over Amaro’s shirt front, crying out, some of his come landing on Amaro’s bare skin. He sees Amaro’s jerk in surprise and automatically leans forward and down, licking his own semen off of the other man, enjoying the way he shudders under Sonny’s tongue.

The sight seems to set Barba off, because he makes a loudest noise he has made so far, a long, drawn-out groan, and thrusts into Sonny a few more times before stilling, gasping for air. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he breathes, releasing Sonny’s hips and stroking his naked back instead. 

“Yes,” Amaro agrees absentmindedly. “You were right. He’s better like this.”

In an act of provocation, Sonny moves up to kiss Amaro again, forcing the other man to taste himself on Sonny’s tongue. Amaro, surprisingly enough, doesn’t seem to mind.

Barba finally pulls out, making Sonny moan under his breath. “Will you be staying?”

Amaro hesitates. Sonny looks over his shoulder; Barba is still fully dressed apart from his jacket, looking completely on top of things. But while Sonny and Amaro watch he starts to undress, slowly revealing himself. It’s a ploy, obviously, but it works; Sonny’s hands are still on Amaro’s thighs and he can feel his muscles relaxing.

“Stay?” Sonny asks, turning back to Amaro and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Amaro nods vaguely and shrugs off his shirt before getting off the bed so he can lose his pants and boxers. 

Sonny flops down in the middle of the bed, waiting for them. Barba joins him first, his naked form molding itself against Sonny’s back. Amaro lies down in front of him moments later, still looking out of sorts. Sonny leans forward and kisses him deeply, cupping Amaro’s cheek, not pulling back until Amaro sighs against his lips and melts into Sonny’s touch.

“You haven’t kissed,” Sonny points out, dragging his lips along Amaro’s jaw. “Isn’t that weird?”

Barba lifts himself up and rests on his elbow. Amaro immediately does the same. Sonny watches, transfixed, as they both lean forward and meet in a heated kiss a few inches from Sonny’s face. 

“Better?” Barba asks with a hint of sarcasm once he has broken the kiss.

“Much better,” Sonny replies. 

“Good. Oh, and Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“If you sneak out before dawn tomorrow morning and try to pretend this didn’t happen, you’ll regret it.”

Amaro chuckles. “All right, I’ll try to remember that.”

Sonny smiles to himself, giving Amaro one last kiss before settling down to sleep. He knows Amaro will no doubt be having a crisis in the morning, but they’ll deal with that then. Right now he’ll focus on the way Amaro’s fingertips are caressing his throat, the way their legs are all entwined, and the feel of Barba’s breath hitting the nape of his neck at every exhale.


End file.
